


can u comethru

by PeBeAs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Объятия родной всегда были чем-то необъяснимым и притягательным, хотя бы потому что Чонён уже долгое время не понимала чего ей не хватает. Её.
Relationships: Son Chaeyoung/Yoo Jeongyeon





	can u comethru

**Author's Note:**

> лёгкая работа  
> для лучшей девочки❤️

_«...Я пытаюсь осознать,_

_Что это нормально не быть в порядке...»*_

_Jeremy Zucker — Comethru_

Чонён кажется, что она вечность торчит тут и рисует грёбаную левую руку своей героини. Она пытается не испортить общую картину своими каракулями, правда, старается, но эта рука будто специально, то выгибается чересчур неестественно, то вообще выглядит как какая-то палка. 

Чонён не понимает, почему у неё это не получается. Она должна скоро закончить работу, чтобы сдать её на проверку преподавателю, но пока выходит отвратительно, поэтому её максимум на данный момент — злостные отчаянные стоны. 

Пытается ещё раз сосредоточиться. Начинает размеренно дышать. Переводит взгляд на широкое окно, дарящее отличный свет, а потом опять рычит, ведь ей в голову приходит абсолютно ничего. 

Ни-че-го. 

Ей хочется кинуть холст в стену, разорвать всё, что можно, размазюкать все краски, сломать ломающиеся вещи, но потом начинает работать рациональная сторона, и Ю сдаётся. 

Так уж и быть. 

Девушка пытается найти свою холодную чашку американо. Оглядываясь, она замечает напиток на одном из столиков и в очередной раз пытается успокоиться. Получается не очень. 

Рука начинает трястись, она вспоминает про последние нервные Адские Недели, которые хотят загнать её в гроб (не то чтобы она этого не хочет), и Чонён готова зарыдать от отчаяния. 

Зарыдать от отчаяния, потому что она далеко от своей семьи, ужасно занята в последние дни из-за сессий и прочей дребедени, а ещё она так, господи прости, не в порядке, что даже непорядок ужасается при взгляде на неё. 

Ничего не получается. 

Разве так должно быть? 

Она садится на потрёпанный своей древностью стул. Сосредотачивается на дыхании. Раз, два, три. Да, так, аккуратно. 

А потом звенит телефон, и Чонён вскакивает словно ошпаренная, одновременно радуясь, что кофе выпито полностью. 

На экране оказывается её девушка, Чеён, и художница улыбается. Надо сделать счастливый голос, не хочется её тревожить. 

— Привет! 

(Не настолько наигранно счастливый, но ладно...)

— Оу, привет, онни! — доносится звонкий голос родной, и Ю тут было плавится прямо здесь. 

(Невероятно то, как её успокаивают такие неожиданные звонки). 

— Что случилось? Ты закончила в студии? 

— Да... — шорох по ту сторону. — как ты? 

Улыбка внезапно угасает так быстро, как появилась, а внутри поселяется что-то вроде ужасного разочарования на саму себя. 

Почему ей внезапно так грустно? 

Почему у неё ничего не получается? 

Почему она такая нервная, когда всё вроде хорошо? 

— Онни? — ещё шорох вкупе волнующегося голоса Ченг. — Что с—…

— Ты можешь приехать? — дрожит, обнимая другой рукой саму себя, а потом шмыгает, сдерживая порыв. 

— Сейчас? 

— Да, сейчас. 

— Жди, я скоро. 

Звонок отключается, и Ю решает осмотреть всё место ещё раз. Кажется, что она провела тут ужасную вечность, провела тут так много времени, что раскромсала, расплющила, рассортировала всю саму по всему периметру. 

Ей хочется обнять любимую. Обнять Ченг, которая без лишних вопросов решилась приехать сразу после танцевальной тренировки. 

Даже становится чуть стыдно, ведь младшая сама устала, но Ю отгоняет эти мысли, вновь успокаивая саму себя. Ей бы не понравилось, если бы Чонён себя винила. 

Чонён скучает по Сон. 

Она хочет её увидеть, услышать, обнять. 

Поэтому она хватает телефон снова и набирает номер наизусть, через пару гудков произнося: 

— Пожалуйста, не бросай трубку. Поговори со мной и так, пожалуйста, — просит её утомлённый голос. 

— Хорошо, онни, — наверное, улыбается и волнуется, что Ю волнуется тоже, — я еду. 

— Ты можешь приехать? 

— Я могу. Я приеду. 

**Author's Note:**

> *любительский перевод


End file.
